


Never too Late for a Second Chance

by anyselfrespectingcactus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Past Relationship(s), Post War, Post-Divorce, Post-Hogwarts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background romione, epilogue reimagined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyselfrespectingcactus/pseuds/anyselfrespectingcactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is inspired by the promotional pictures of Draco Malfoy for The Cursed Child on Pottermore.  Harry Potter is so blown away by how good Draco Malfoy looks when he sees him at platform nine and three quarters that he runs into a wall face first.  Events take place 19 years after the Deathly Hollows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never too Late for a Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming for humor/angst and ended up with tooth-rotting fluff instead. Oops! This is my first work! I hope you enjoy it!

WHACK. The side of Harry’s face met the wall inside platform nine and three quarters with a resounding thud. Quickly he backed away, straightening his glasses in a futile attempt to act as if that had not just happened. The muffled snickers behind him told him that he was unsuccessful. 

“Honestly dad, I cannot believe you did that again! That’s twice in one week!” His eldest son, James, walked past him and then turned back to give him a look of disbelief. “Can’t you keep it together in his presence? He is not going to be impressed with you running into walls wherever you go.”

“I was not – that is not what happened – I was just – It’s not what it looks like!” Harry stuttered in a feeble attempt to salvage his pride.

“He’s right you know. It’s quite obvious that you cannot keep your eyes off of him.” Ginny walked past him and patted him on the shoulder consolingly as he was still standing frozen in shock at the words of his family. It was Albus’ first year at Hogwarts and the whole family was here to see him and James off. Despite being divorced for several years, Harry and Ginny always made it a point to both be there to drop James off and now both boys together since it was important to them for their children to have a stable family life. They had merely grown apart and fallen out of love but had always retained their fondness for each other throughout.

Harry noticed Hermione, Ron, and their daughter Rose a little way further down the platform snickering behind their hands at his embarrassing display. Lily and Albus were standing to the side of him rolling their eyes at him. It was unlikely that he would live this down anytime soon. 

Harry pulled the tattered remains of his ego together and continued on down the platform towards the Hogwarts Express. He was just as embarrassed at himself as his family was. He had once again walked into a wall while staring at Draco Malfoy, the prat. He could not believe it. Unable to help himself, he dared another peek over to where Malfoy was standing with his son Scorpius, and his ex-wife, Astoria. He looked so poised and cultured standing ramrod straight, with his features arranged in an expressionless mask. His clothing fit him like a glove and it was obviously very expensive. The tiny buttons running up his collar made Harry’s fingers itch to unfasten them. Even his hair was pulled back into an elegant ponytail that rivaled anything that Harry had ever seen. Draco Malfoy was the definition of unattainable and Harry was well aware of that, however he could not keep himself from imagining the possibilities.

Draco looked even better than when Harry had seen him in Diagon Alley last week when they were shopping for school supplies. It had been the first time that Harry had seen him up close since he had testified at his trial so many years ago and the sight of his former school rival had sent a white-hot jolt of desire straight through him. He looked unbelievably good and Harry had taken the opportunity to look his fill until he had crashed back into reality by running directly into a wall, a fact that his family had made sure to give him unending grief about. He had counted himself lucky that his family were the only witnesses to his shameful display. As he was so focused on Draco at the time he neglected to notice the odd look that Scorpius was giving him from across the street.

 

***

Scorpius had once again witnessed the strange man with the scar run into a wall while staring at his father. Because of the man’s odd behavior the last time Scorpius had seen him, he had decided to keep eye on him from the first moment he noticed him on the platform. This time he was determined to do something about it. 

“Father, father, I have something to tell you!” Scorpius was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly trying to get his father’s attention. Draco slowly turned around and looked at his son in concern. It was unusual for him to get so excited about something out in public where he was usually so ill at ease among crowds.

“What is it, son?” He asked, feeling slightly apprehensive about what it might be. He was not at ease here either seeing as how he was surrounded by former schoolmates who knew more about his past than he was comfortable with and to make things worse he could now feel Potter’s presence here. He had always been particularly attuned to his former rival and now that he had put all that behind him, all he felt was an odd painful ache in his chest whenever he thought of him. So much time had passed and he had long ago destroyed all his chances in that particular direction. There was no use dredging that up again. He gave himself a strong mental shake, pulling himself back from the past and focused on his son. 

“Father! I saw this strange man looking at you! I’ve seen him before. He walked into a wall last time and just now he did it again!” Draco’s head snapped up so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash. Immediately he met eyes with Harry Potter across the crowded platform. Harry quickly glanced away. Draco had known he was here and without even having to look for him, he had located him in the crowd. He had sensed him the moment he crossed the barrier onto the platform and he did not need Scorpius to tell him that Harry Potter was the man who had been watching him. 

Scorpius continued to talk excitedly. “He has a scar on his forehead! Father, is he Harry Potter? It has to be him! Why is he watching you?” Scorpius bit his lip, his eyes wide as he stared at Harry as if trying to solve all of life’s mysteries at once.

Why indeed, Draco though dazedly. This was the last thing he expected. Fortunately, reality was quick to reassert itself. He probably thinks I’m up to something Draco reminded himself sternly. He was quick to replace the haughty mask he usually wore when out in public. He could not believe he had nearly let himself be carried away with an unattainable fantasy. Draco had talked himself through the morning’s routine knowing that he would see Harry today. He had nervously rejected outfit after outfit in search of something that he was sure that would catch Harry’s attention. That is after all, all that he had ever wanted. Harry’s attention had always felt like he was basking in the warm rays of the sun whenever he had finally decided to gift him with it. Draco was too embarrassed to think back on the increasingly desperate ways he used to seek Harry’s attention while they were still in school. It didn’t bear thinking about and now Harry was focused on him, finally. Just for one moment he let himself feel giddy with joy. It almost did not matter that Harry was probably only watching him because he suspected Draco of some mischief. 

He allowed himself to indulge in studying Harry from across the platform. Draco knew that this would only make the ache worse but he was unable to help himself. Just a few minutes, he promised himself and then he would go back to his cold reality. Harry had certainly grown up but some things never changed he thought as he took note of his perpetually messy hair and round glasses. He was still just as infuriatingly attractive as he had ever been to Draco. He was wearing a suit that was nowhere near as elegant as his own and Draco had a sudden flash of inspiration that involved him pressing Harry into a wall and ripping that awful suit off of him with his teeth. Disturbed by the clarity of his fantasy he quickly turned away and tried to locate Astoria, who he had lost track of a few minutes before Scorpius’ interruption. 

Draco and Astoria had remained on friendly terms after the divorce they had both agreed on getting not long after the birth of their only child, Scorpius. Astoria had been unable to reconcile herself to being married to a gay man for the rest of her life. She was too romantic to give up her chances of love forever. They had ended their marriage amicably much to the dismay of both their parents. Draco had been forever grateful that the decision had come from her because he did not feel as if he had the strength to stand up to his parents that way. Finally, locating her with the wizard she was courting, he gave up the blissfully warm feeling that Harry’s attention had given him and led Scorpius in her direction. It was time to say goodbye. 

***

“Harry! Are you even listening to me?” Harry crashed back to reality having finally realized that Hermione had been talking to him for who knows how long and, to make matters worse, he was not even sure what they had been talking about in the first place. Hermione was staring at him in exasperation and he was frantically trying to think of a way to soothe her ire.

“Ummm…” 

He started to say something in his defense. He wasn’t even sure what it would be yet when Ron interrupted and quietly said, “give him a break Hermione, you know how he is when it comes to Malfoy. Besides, it’s time.” Harry bristled at the reminder of his obsession during 6th year. Would he never live that down?

After the children were hugged and kissed and sent on their way, the platform seemed startlingly quiet. Harry had noticed Albus sitting with Scorpius and waving very enthusiastically from his window on the train and the thought made Harry grin widely. To new beginnings, he thought to himself. Perhaps this would be the inspiration they all needed to let the past go completely.

Hermione approached him shortly afterwards and spoke quietly so that only he could hear. “You know you have never reacted as strongly to anyone as you did to him. Maybe it is time to see where this will lead.” She laid a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. “What’s the worst that could happen?” She smiled brilliantly up at him unfazed by his sudden inability to talk. Ron merely winked at him from several feet away. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that he was in on the conversation.

After Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had left with Lily, Harry found himself lost in thought. He decided that a walk would do him more good than apparating back to his flat alone. As he turned for the exit he saw Draco standing alone and watching him quietly. The now familiar jolt of desire struck him again and this time he decided that he was going to take the risk. He could not keep letting his opportunities pass him by. He thought of Hermione’s words of encouragement. It had to be better than never knowing. 

***

Draco could hardly believe his eyes. Harry Potter was on his way over to talk to him. He barely managed to keep himself from checking behind him for the person Harry was actually headed towards. No this was really happening. He could do this, he had to! He schooled his features as best as he could to keep the elation he was feeling from being blatantly obvious and discretely brushed his hands over his clothing to check for any imperfections. As Harry approached he allowed himself his customary smirk that he had always presented to Harry. 

“Ah Potter, how lovely to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure of the savior’s presence?” He congratulated himself on his fantastic opening. Obviously he had not lost his touch when it came to forcing Harry to see how witty he could be. 

Harry, naturally determined to thwart him at everything he did, merely raised an eyebrow. “Malfoy, it has been too long, hasn’t it? Can you come have a cup of tea with me? I’ve been wanting to talk to you.” 

This was the end. Draco Malfoy was going to die of shock at Potter’s words. Who could have predicted he would end in this way. He would have thought this was a joke at his expense but Harry had looked so nervous when he had made his offer. Harry’s nervousness more than anything allowed Malfoy to pull himself together. He barely salvaged the situation by, as elegantly as he could, picking his jaw up of the floor and gesturing to the exit. “After you, Potter.” He croaked, bowing slightly and doing his best to hide his inner turmoil.

***

It was a flawlessly beautiful day outside. They were sitting outside a tea shop sipping their drinks. A slight breeze was playing havoc with Harry’s already messy hair. Draco barely restrained himself from running his hands through Harry’s hair. It looked so soft and the scent of his shampoo was driving him wild. It had been much too long since he had been this close to Harry. He began tugging at his cufflinks to distract himself from his thoughts. The silence was making him uncomfortable but he was completely lost when he tried to think of something to say.

Harry saved him yet again by starting the conversation. “So, I heard you are a potions master now. How has that been going for you?” Draco quickly looked to Harry to see if he was being sincere or not. It certainly hadn’t sounded like a trick question.

Draco was still surprised that Harry would want to talk to him after all this time. It seemed to him that they could have nothing to say to each other. Cautiously he replied, “yes it has been going very well. I have developed several new improved variations of common potions. St. Mungo’s has recently began taking an interest.” 

Harry smiled brilliantly back at Draco. “That’s great Malfoy!” He said sincerely. “I’m really glad that things are going well for you.” This last statement seemed to drain the rest of his courage and he continued to stare at Draco while fidgeting with his napkin.

Draco sighed internally. It looked like it was up to him. “Why did you ask me here, Potter?” He asked and took note of Harry’s flinch at the bluntness of his question. His curiosity was too strong to let Harry distract him any longer.

“Malfoy,” Harry breathed out shakily, “I…I don’t want us to fight anymore. I’ve always regretted not checking into your well-being after the trials. At the time I thought it was for the best because I never thought that you might feel the same-” He suddenly stopped himself from saying anything more and looked directly into Draco’s eyes with such vulnerability that Draco sucked in a breath in shock. “I don’t want to wait anymore,” said Harry quietly.

Draco’s world had just tilted on its axis. He sat frozen in shock. Of all the fantasies that he had ever allowed himself, this was one that was strictly forbidden. The thought of waking up to this being a dream was too painful to even contemplate. However, as his shock passed, he remembered something his son had said to him and a triumphant smirk transformed his face. “Harry,” he said in a teasing tone, “did you run into a wall because you were staring at me?”

Harry’s eyes widened and his lips parted in shock. “How did you know about-” He stopped himself mid-sentence, blushing furiously. “Alright, yeah that happened. I just hadn’t seen you in a really long time and you looked so amazing I could not look away.” Harry’s face felt like it was on fire. He could not believe he was admitting to this. He seemed to shake himself and then said in a more confident tone, “What I would really like is for us to start over.” He waited a moment or two and then continued, “Hello, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry gave Draco a brilliant smile and then held his hand out for him to shake.

Draco’s jaw had hit the floor again and then suddenly his face lit up as if all his birthdays had come at once. He took hold of Harry’s hand and brought it to his lips. He brushed his lips across Harry’s knuckles as he let himself dream of new beginnings. 

“Draco Malfoy. A pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! Come find me at: kisstheferretpotter.


End file.
